


Short Form Dreaming in a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mirror Universe, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Chapter 1) Finn accepts a silly dare. Chapter 2) Ben doesn't approve of this Other him. Chapter 3) Han fucks up Ben's bluff. Chapter 4) That's some Looney Tunes shit right there. Chapter 5) Mind the foliage. Chapter 6) Mirrorverse!Rey needs serious therapy.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221068
Kudos: 2





	1. Were stupid dares common among the storm troopers? Did Finn ever get up to shenanigans before he left?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Star Wars Sequel Trilogy; any; natural history of the vulptex (crystal fox)"

"It says here that vulptices are not actually native to here and that because of the salt deposits, their fur--Finn, what are you doing?"  
  
Finn paused, one of the little crystal covered critters raised halfway to his face, and tried not to look as guilty as he suddenly felt. "Well, um--just, um, just checking to see if it's okay!"  
  
As Finn quickly set the animal down, Poe snickered next to him "I'm telling you, if you'd done it, it'd have tasted just like salt," but at least he's kind enough to slip him a credit for being willing to even try the dare.


	2. How Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Star Wars sequel trilogy, Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, mirror-verse (the one where Ben learns he's really space Nazi in high-waisted pants)"

One moment Kylo Ren looms over Rey, lightsaber at the ready to strike her down, the next the wannabe ruler of the cosmos is lying on the ground, out cold, and his doppleganger stands behind him, a metal pipe in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says as Finn (but she Knows that its not Her Finn, whatever that means) grabs this Ben and starts hauling him to a bizarre tear in the very reality before them,"but he sounded like such an asshole, I couldn't stand by any longer."  
  
As the tear closes behind them, Rey sits up, looks at the space where they were, then down at the unconscious genocidal nightmare, and gets up, looking for someway to bind Kylo Ren while muttering that it would have been nice if those two had at least offered to take her with them to whatever happier world they were from.


	3. Maybe one stab? Just a little one? For annoyance's sake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Star Wars, Ben Solo, I've been undercover a long time"
> 
> Don't think too hard about what this would mean for canon--although, admittedly, this would mean changing a lot of things I wouldn't mind losing.

His mother taught him the best lies have just enough truth in them that they take just a little too long to sort through to catch you in time; sometimes he forgets where Ben ends and Kylo Ren begins.

So when his father stands before him, finally trying to step in and stop him, part of him is just frustrated enough that _actually_ running him through with the lightsaber--not somewhere actually vital, just enough to hurt--sounds pretty tempting.

_Damnit, Dad,_ he thinks as he scrambles for a plan, _I hope you appreciate how hard it is to fake a murder._


	4. Who doesn't love a good sight gag?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Star Wars sequel trilogy - mirror-verse; Ben Solo and Kylo Ren; maybe if he wore a different mask, then people would stop trying to kill him"

"Will you take that off," Rey hisses, trying to yank the sack off his head as the battle raged on outside of the trench they were in. "It's bad enough we're stuck in this weird universe without you going around trying to get yourself killed with that stupid bag!"  
  
He ducked under her hands and instead held up the helmet he _had_ been wearing in the open air; after only a moment, he pulled back the smoking helmet and showed her the hole in it.  
  
With a frown, she conceded his point and kicked the helmet further down the trench where it'd be less likely to offend.


	5. At least it's helpful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Any sci-fi, any, planet with living plant life"

There's a tap at Poe's shoulder, distracting him from stomping one more time on the busted piece of trash that was _supposed_ to be their map, and finds Finn, looking rather tight lipped, and saying "it's this way."  
  
Poe nearly grins in relief before pausing to ask "how do you know?"  
  
Finn just points over his shoulder and the only thing back there is a rather tall, leafy bush; Poe is just confused and annoyed enough to start ask if he usually got directions from bushes, but then the damn bush _waves_ \--very pointedly--at him and then uses the frond-appendage to point down the direction Finn had.  
  
Poe looks at Finn for a moment, who looks torn between shitting his pants and determinedly not doing so, and nods. "Alright, lets follow the ficus's directions."  
  
After that, they walk a lot more carefully through the foliage as they go.


	6. Rey was far luckier than she knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Any, any, character(s) meeting their mirror universe counterpart"

"I hated it," Rey admits, only because if she didn't, she'd be shouting or crying or asking things she's desperately afraid to ask, "not just because of the heat and the sand, but because of-of--of just how _alone_ I was."  
  
The Other Rey sits, remembering dark shadows, ever-present mists, harrowing training, and the feeling of fingers creeping into her mind to tear it at the seams, and whispers "I wish I had been."  
  
Rey blinks and asks "lonely?"  
  
"Alone."


End file.
